For the Love of a Trickster
by lionesslullaby
Summary: The Apocalypse is in full swing, but that doesn't mean there isn't any time for some romance, right? The Winchester boys have a sister, and she has a big secret. She has fallen in love with Gabriel. How did this happen? How is he still alive? What happens when her brothers find out? Read and find out! GabrielxOC oneshot
1. Savannah's Angel

For the Love of a Trickster

_'Ow, ow, ow, ow!'_ I grit my teeth as I gently lower myself onto Uncle Bobby's couch while placing an icepack on my aching shoulder. _Damn Pestilence throwing me through a fricking window…I swear to the ever-missing God if this thing doesn't end soon I'm going to lose my mind. Probably a couple of limbs, too._

I smirk as I lift the beer I had just gotten from the fridge to my lips and let the cool liquid warm my body before lifting the icepack to check on my slow healing wound. The cut – received by a stray shard of glass – was an angry red and very noticeable under my black tank top. My green eyes flinch at the sight, thankfully I'm use to pain and it looks much worse than it actually is.

"Alright, sis, we're going to head down into town and get some food," my big brother, Dean, says as he comes into the room, putting his worn leather jacket on in the process.

I swing my dark jean clad legs over the edge of the couch and let my grey leather boots touch the floor. "Finally a change of scenery! Let me grab my jacket," I say as I look for my black leather jacket only to be stopped by a large hand on my non-injured shoulder.

"So close," I whisper under my breath. Bad thing with having the Winchester boys as your brothers: they are very protective. Even my little brother! That's what I get for having a baby brother that's taller than Sasquatch.

Speak of the devil – haha get the pun? – Sam looks down at me with concerned eyes. "Savannah, you need to take care of your shoulder. Stay here and get some rest," he says in a caring voice. Hey, he may have done some screwed up things, but that doesn't make him a bad person. It makes him stupid, but not a bad person.

I groan, stomp my foot, and cross my arms like the four year old I am. Actually I'm 27, but that's the same thing, right? "I don't wanna rest! I've been resting for three days. My body is bored of rest," I say stubbornly moving toward the door.

To prove his point, Dean grabs on lightly to my injured shoulder causing me to jump back and hiss at him like a pissed off cat which – by the way – isn't the first time that reference has been made to me.

"You're hurt. You're staying here," he says in his annoying big brother voice.

"He's right," Bobby says coming into the room with…his…keys?

I roll my eyes and turn them sharply to my brothers. "You're saying I can't go because I need to rest, but you're letting Uncle Bobby go? He can't even walk!" I exclaim pointing at him.

"I've been around a lot longer than you, Sage. That means that you and your brothers don't get to tell me what to do. Now I raised your stubborn ass and that demands a bit of respect. Which means if I say stay you stay!" he says in a firm voice causing me to look down at my feet like a small child.

I walk off mumbling to the couch and plop myself down crossing my arms as I begin to pout. Dean smirks and walks over, placing a light kiss on my cheek. "That's my little sister," he laughs as he jumps back to escape the elbow to the groin that was headed his way.

Dean runs to the door, sticks his tongue out, ducks the oncoming pillow, and laughs as he exits the house with Sam and Bobby not far behind. "Jerk!" I yell at him with a smile.

"Bitch!" I hear him yell back.

I smile and fall sideways so my body is completely on the couch. After another swig of beer, I allow my eyes to slide shut. _Trying to stop the apocalypse is exhausting_ I think and begin to drift off into a world where angels have feathery wings and sit on fluffy clouds playing golden instruments, and demons were…well they're the same.

I am asleep for no more than five minutes when I feel a hand on my cheek. Without looking, I lash out and grab the hand preparing to pounce on the unknown person. I'm gently thrown down with my head facing the other end of the couch with them on top of me. Struggling, trying to pry my arms out of their grasp I open my eyes to see a man with an impish grin on his handsome face.

"Gabriel," I yell finally releasing one arm, hitting him on his hard, firm chest.

He laughs and gets off of me, allowing me to sit up as he sits himself down next to me still chuckling. Quickly I place my long brown hair over my shoulder, hiding the wound. I turn and glare at the infamous trickster for a second only to get a cheeky smile in response. "Miss me?" he asks innocently.

"No."

Gabriel clutches his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh my dear, Savannah, how you wound me," he says in his overly dramatic voice. I continue to glare causing him to sigh and put his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Sage. It was only a joke."

"I know," I say, leaning back into the couch. "It's just been a hectic couple of days. Did you find out anything about Death's location?"

The last time my brothers and I saw Gabriel was right before we left to take care of Pestilence while he went off to find our last horseman. Yes, that means that he doesn't know about my injury. After the incident at the hotel, he's even more protective than my brothers, so I figure it would be better if I just don't tell him. He shakes his head. "Sorry. My big brother has been smart about hiding his location. Oh, come on now! Don't look so sad. We'll find him and we'll end this whole ugly mess then maybe he can finally ditch your brothers for a weekend," he suggests happily.

Laughing I finally allow myself to give him a once over. I may never say it to him, but I really did miss him. Gabriel seems to be the only light I have in this dark time. Honestly, I don't think he could be any less than perfection if he tried. His dark hair, laughing eyes, sexy body…

"Like what you see?" a deep voice whispers in my ear causing me to jump back. Damn. I guess I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings and less to Gabriel. But damn it all if that isn't the most impossible thing to do.

Smiling coyly I slightly lean my slim body into his sculpted one and reply, "Well it's hard not to like something so…angelic."

Scoffing, he runs his hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck and brings my head closer to his. "Smartass," he whispers pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss; a kiss so full of love and need that I could literally feel myself going lightheaded. And you all thought that, that was just movie stuff. Ha, silly kids.

Gabriel's devilish tongue traces my bottom lip almost begging for entrance into my mouth. My inhibitions gone, I don't even consider teasing him or denying him. No, instead I let him in and permit his expert tongue to pleasure my mouth. Slowly he leans back and drags my body onto his. His other hand slowly traces down my back holding me closer as both of my hands remain pressed tightly to his strong chest. The hand on my neck moves up slightly and the fingers are suddenly entwined in my long brown mane.

We remain lost in our moment of rare bliss until a small crunch is heard underneath Gabriel's shoulder. Regrettably, we separate from each other panting heavily. We both pull our bodies up into a sitting position; Gabriel's slightly turned as he reaches under the pillow. _Shit, damn, fuck!_ I scream in my head as I see him pull out my icepack from earlier.

"What's this doing here?" he asks slowly turning back to face my guilty face. "Savannah?" God any other time I would be begging to hear my name roll off his tongue. He voice is the only one in the world that can make it sound that beautiful. Now, however…

"Hm?" I ask looking at him like I had no idea what he was talking about.

Gabriel's gaze hardens slightly and he holds it up in front of my face. "This, Savannah. What is an icepack doing under a pillow that you were just sleeping on?"

"It got cold," I say with a straight face. Hey, in some cases being a smartass can get you out of awkward situations…

"Savannah!"…But apparently not this one.

I let out a heavy sigh and look up at my boyfriend/lover of three months and say, "The job with Pestilence just got a little more…violent than we originally assumed it would. It's not anything that serious I swear!" I exclaim after seeing worry flash across his eyes.

"What happened?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"…He…uh…threw me through a window," I say while scratching the back of my neck.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and I look over to see a shaking Gabriel literally trying to stop himself from going homicidal. I cautiously move my body over so I'm sitting right next to him and place my hand on his back lovingly. The lights stop flickering, but Gabriel still has a bit of rage left in him.

He stands up from his spot on the couch and begins pacing in front of the coffee table. "How could you have gotten hurt? Isn't that the reason you have brothers? So they could protect you! I swear…" he rattles off muttering under his breath.

"How could I have gotten hurt? I-I have no idea. I mean it was only one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. It should've been no big deal," I say sarcastically causing Gabriel to stop his pacing and look up at me sheepishly obviously realizing that he was slightly overreacting.

Sighing he sits back down and looks me dead in the eye with only one question remaining in them. I let out a slow breath and move my hair so it is now completely behind my shoulder and cascading down my back. I squeeze my eyes shut, so the only thing I hear is a sharp intake of breath. The next thing I know there is a calloused hand on my shoulder, a thumb gently running over the red cut just below my shoulder blade.

I smile at him before gently kissing the side of his mouth, and leaning into his side. "You really didn't need to overreact like that. I mean come on. Pestilence compared to your brothers was kind of like fighting Colin Mochrie after going a couple rounds with Mike Tyson," I tell him showing him that he really has nothing to worry about.

"You could beat either of them in two seconds flat so your comparison is irrelevant," he reminds me, but continues before I have a chance to retort. Damn. It was a good comeback, too. "I know I don't always need to worry, but this is getting ugly. Both sides are getting desperate, and it's only a matter of time before a little cut turns into you getting stabbed in the heart. My brothers have already almost killed you once…I don't prefer to watch it happen a second time."

I scoff causing him to look down at me. "Lucifer wouldn't have killed me. Sliced me up some, but never kill me. He loves you. No matter what he might have done that night, he proved that much. Of course, I can't really blame him. You are just so adorable," I say in a baby voice pinching his cheek causing him to scrunch up his nose and swat my hand away.

"Father, you're as bad as my brothers. I'm not a little kid!"

"You act like a little kid, Mr. Trickster."

"So do your brothers."

"Oh are we really going to start complaining about brothers now? I do not think you even want to open that can of worms," I say throwing my hands up. To anyone else in the world they would think this would end badly. However, the smiles on our faces prove differently.

Now you are all probably really confused. How did the sister of the infamous Winchester brothers fall in love with an angel? What happened that night? What did Lucifer have to do with it? Well I'll tell you. Any of you seen Hammer of the Gods? Yes? Oh, good that means I can just skip to the important part.

_Flashback – Meeting room at Pagan god infested hotel_

_ "Luci...I'm home," Gabriel says as he stands protectively in front of Kali, blocking her from his vengeful brother._

_Sam, Dean, and I watch this scene unfold from behind one of the tables that once stood upright in the meeting room of the hotel. 'This is not good,' I think to myself as I watch Gabriel hold the angel blade closer to Lucifer. _

"_Guys," he says picking Kali up from the floor. A low growl escapes my throat as I see him look at her. This causes Dean to look at me with a raised eyebrow before standing up to go to the two._

_You see, ever since Changing Channels when we found out who the Trickster really is and what he wanted...I kinda...accidentally of course...fell in love with him. I – okay stop laughing...no seriously stop...it's not that funny! …Are you done? Good. I don't know, I guess I just kind of connected with him. If you think about it we both have the same problem. We're both the sibling who has to watch their big brothers – the people they love...most of the time – kill each other, and honestly there is nothing we can do to stop it. It comes down to the fact that I have just never met someone like him. Someone who can agitate me like he can, make me smile like he can, trick me like he can, or make me love like he can._

_A yell breaks me out of my trance, "Savannah, we've gotta go. Now!"_

_I nod at Dean and follow him, Sam, and Kali to the door. Looking back I wait for Gabriel to follow, but he just stands his ground. I furrow my brow at him. All he does is shake his head. 'Oh, no. No you're not,' I think. 'You are not seriously thinking of taking him on alone!'_

"_Sage!"A large hand on my arm yanks me out of the room and down the hall. _

_I can hear Lucifer as I'm being forcibly removed from the premises, "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but…I hope you didn't catch anything." 'Asshat.'_

_In front of us Dean – holding onto Kali's arm – leads us outside to the Impala. I keep struggling against Sam, trying to make him let the hell go while the pouring rain begins to soak through my clothes!_

_Kali looks at our car in disgust. I guess for gods there is no account for taste. "I'm not getting in that thing," she states._

_Dean points to the car, "Just get in the car princess."_

"_You guys aren't seriously considering leaving, are you? Gabriel's still in there. Alone. With the King of Hell!" I remind them in a less than calm voice. _

_Sam looks down at me curiously, "So? It's his family, he has to do this. Why do you care?"_

"_No," I say, my voice shaking slightly. "The question should be why do you NOT care?"_

_Before any of them have a chance to respond I break out of Sammy's grip and run toward the door. Right before I go in I stop, my wet hair sticking to my face as the water continues cascading down my skin, "You guys go ahead. I'm not leaving him here to do this alone."_

_I duck in through the door and quickly make my way back toward the hallway. I'm about to open the doors, but stop myself as my thoughts finally catch up with my movements. 'No, coming in through here won't help Gabriel. If anything it'll just distract him.' Thinking fast, I run down the hall and make a right, coming to the side door that also leads to the meeting room. _

_Now, what is important for you all to remember is…I'm not my brother. I don't just go rushing in without at least thinking part of my plan through. I especially just don't bust into a room where the man – uh, angel – that I love is fighting his brother who happens to be the devil. No, see that would be bad._

_Instead I inch the door open slightly and watch the scene unnoticed._

"_Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael -" Lucifer starts, but is quickly cut off by Gabe._

"_Screw him. If he was standing here I'd shiv his ass, too." I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds of someone laughing their butt off. That would probably be bad, too. Right?_

_Lucifer scoffs slightly looking at his little brother, "You disloyal –"_

"_Oh, I'm loyal," Gabriel interrupts as the two begin to circle each other. 'Dude interrupting him is not going to help you live to see tomorrow. Stop it!' I scream in my head. "To them." _

…_Wait. What?_

"_Who? These…" Lucifer motions to the room. "So-called gods?"_

_The angel turned trickster just shakes his head. "To people Lucifer," this statement causes Lucifer to look down with a look of mock humor on his face. "People," Gabriel repeats as if he's trying to get a point across._

'_What are you doing?' I wonder curiously. This isn't his natural behavior. There is something here that I'm missing…don't you hate being kept out of the angelic loop?_

"_So you're willing to die…for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lucifer asks, not sounding like he cares about the answer at all. 'Hey! I take great offense to that!'_

"_Because Dad was right," this prompts a slight change in the morning star, obviously hitting an old wound. "They are better than us."_

_It doesn't even take Lucifer a beat to respond to this with more conviction and anger than I've ever heard come from him, "They are broken, flawed, abortions."_

'_Something tells me that they've had this conversation before,' I think sarcastically._

"_Damn right they're flawed," Gabriel says taking a deep breath. "But a lot of them try. To do better. To __forgive__."_

_Lucifer's face…it softens ever so slightly; there is almost a sense of – of guilt. "And you should see the spearmint rhino," Gabriel adds. 'Seriously!? You were so close to actually having said something meaningful. Did you have to go and add that? Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you did.'_

_Another look of realization flashes across Lucifer's eyes, this one I can't read. 'What are you going to do?' I think, panic rising in my chest._

"_I've been riding the vine a long time, but I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs," Gabriel declares looking straight into the eyes of the brother he once looked up to. _

'_He knows something is going to happen, too.' _

_There's a moment of silence between the two as Lucifer's eyes seem to grow sadder. Gabriel just raises his eyebrow at him. The devil shakes his head, his voice…shaking? "Brother, don't make me do this."_

"_No one makes us do anything," he reminds him._

"_I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," suddenly my eye catches movement from behind Lucifer. I look only to see…Gabriel…with an…angel…blade. Oh damn. 'No no no no no no no, hell no!'_

_I only slightly hear Lucifer finish his sentence, "But I know where your heart truly lies."_

_As, what I'm assuming is, the real Gabriel steps forward, raising the blade. I react without thinking – yeah, yeah just call me Dean. I quickly push the doors open and dart through them toward the reluctantly fighting brothers just as Lucifer turns around._

_Right as Lucifer reaches up to grab the knife and stab it into Gabriel's grace, I grab the knife as well. I wrap my left hand around the upper hilt, and elbow Gabriel in the stomach forcing him to let go and stumble back. Lucifer, still continuing this movement, realizes that someone else has now joined the fight, and pulls the knife right as the blade reaches my neck. _

_I stand shocked and still staring up at Lucifer whose other hand was holding on to my upper right arm, making it impossible for me to move. Not that I'd be stupid enough to try to anyway…not with Satan holding a knife to my throat. However, I keep my feet firmly planted on the floor refusing to show any sign of weakness or backing down. Otherwise neither Gabriel nor I would be making it out of here._

"_Well, well, well, Savannah Winchester," Lucifer drawls with a smile. "I have to admit…I didn't peg you to be the stupid, reckless type. I always thought that, that role fell to your eldest brother."_

_I just cock my head and raise both my eyebrows, "Why, Lucifer, I didn't peg you for the kind of man that would kill his baby brother. I always thought that role fell to Zachariah."_

"_You don't think I could kill one of my own?" he asks darkly. _

"_Oh, no I think you could, I just don't think you want to. Especially not him…not Michael really either, right?" I ask with the taste of an accusation underlying my words. I hear Gabriel suck in a breath._

_Lucifer raises his eyes and takes a step forward and I automatically step back. "Really? Why would you say that?"_

"_A man who wants to kill his brother wouldn't look like he was going to cry right before he did it," I say getting right up in his face, the knife pressing closer to my flesh._

_Emotion rages through his eyes for a brief moment before they turn back to ice. "I don't cry," he states confidently, trying to keep up the heartless persona._

"_Yeah, and I don't need caffeine to ensure my survival," I retort sarcastically causing Lucifer's eyes to harden even more. "Oh, stop with the tough guy routine. You don't need to pretend that you could have killed your favorite brother to convince everyone else that you're strong. Let's just say it now, Luci. You're hurt, you're upset because of what happened during the fall, and you want to know something else you psychotic sonofabitch? That's fine."_

'_Goodbye cruel world,' I think as I hear a growl rip from his throat definitely reinforcing the idea of my imminent doom. _

"_Savannah, stop!" Gabriel yells at me standing up and about to step forward, but I just shake my head._

"_Shut up, Gabriel. Admit it," I turn back on Lucifer not missing a beat. "You love your little brother. You taught him everything he knows. He was the one person that – no matter your faults – stood beside you. He still loves you. If you think about it…I'm sure the same could be said for Michael."_

"_What could you know about them? About me?" Lucifer fires back._

_I shake my head and let out a non-humorous laugh. "Seriously? Look, I may not be your vessel, but you and me…we're a lot alike," he narrows his eyes. "I know what it's like to have an older brother who is loyal to an absent father, and a little brother who torn and half the time is missing. I know what it's like to feel completely alone. The difference? I'm willing to fight to keep us together, and even though it may hurt it's worth it to see my brothers happy. And I have to do all this while taking care of your stupid, pain in the ass brothers, and a stubborn old mule of an uncle. So don't even start trying to bitch to me about family."_

"_Hey!" I hear Gabriel yell, catching on to the slight insult I aimed at him and Castiel. I continue staring down his older brother, shrugging at him._

_He stays silent for a while – staring back – probably trying to get a read on me. Finally I feel his grip lessen and the blade lowers. A sigh of relief is heard from behind me, but I don't take my eyes off Lucifer._

"_You never wanted to kill him," I tell him. _

"_No," he agrees._

_I feel something cold in my hand and shift my eyes downward to see the blade in my hand. I step back slightly so I'm standing right next to Gabriel. Lucifer turns to leave, but stops at the door._

_He looks back at Gabriel, regret filling his gaze. "You've made your choice, Gabriel. Your…" he trails off looking at me._

_I tilt my head and sarcastically ask, "Broken, flawed, abortion?"_

"_Yeah, that," he says. I frown and take a step forward only to be yanked back by Gabriel's arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his body. Cue fangirl squeal. Hey, it may not be dignifying, but it's kind of involuntary, okay? "She may be right, but that doesn't mean that this will end the same way next time."_

_Gabriel nods, "I know."_

_Lucifer exits the room, and Gabriel's stiff body relaxes slightly until his brother's low voice is heard down the hall, "And next time, keep your bitch on a shorter leash."_

"_Oh, hell no!" I yell pissed about to run after him, but Gabriel grabs me with both arms holding me back. The resounding laughter of his brother fades as he flies away. _

"_Bastard," I state calming down slightly. However, it seems that taking on the devil was going to be the easiest part of this experience._

_Turning to Gabriel, well, all I can say is…I have never seen him so mad in my life. His eyes are burning with worry and anger and all that emotion is pointed right toward me. "Now before you go all archangel on my ass, how about we take a moment to remember that I just saved yours," I remind him slightly backing away, the hardening of his gaze telling me that, that wasn't going to work. Had to try though right?_

"_Are you stupid!?" he screams causing me to jump. "You could have gotten yourself killed! That wasn't just some random demon or angel…that was Lucifer. The second most powerful archangel in history…the king of hell! Do you know what he could have done to you?"_

"_Do you know what he WOULD have done to YOU!?" I scream back, never one to be the timid kitty cat. You see, I don't do touchy-feely…I do ouchy-bleedy! "I wasn't just doing this to prove a point – though apparently I did and it really made an impact on your brother – no, I did this to save you."_

_He turns his back to me, "You assume I needed saving maybe I was doing what was for the best."_

"_You were going to die," I choke out. "How could that have been what's best?"_

"_Don't play the martyr, Savannah. You just wanted to save me, so I could help you kill him later," he accuses turning back toward me forcing myself to keep the tears at bay I move forward._

_A slap sounds throughout the room as Gabriel looks at me shocked, a red mark appearing on his face. "How dare you. Did it ever occur to you that I just didn't want to watch you die? Huh? Did it? Ever think that maybe, just maybe, you mean something to me you selfish bastard?! Did you ever stop and think that maybe I love you?!"_

_He gasps as one tear slips and slowly rolls down my face. My words and this small action quickly softens Gabriel's eyes as I cautiously moves toward me. I just turn away, unwilling to look him in the eye. 'God damnit…well I wasn't supposed to say that,' I think bitterly._

_His rough hand touches my shoulder, but I continue looking away. "Sage? ...Savannah? What did you just say?"_

_I scoff and retort with, "What are you deaf as well as dumb?"_

"_Apparently," he says simply. _

_This causes me to turn, "Wha-" but I never got the question out for the moment I turned around his sarcastic, cocky, amazing lips fell onto mine and his arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me into him. Quickly my arms found the back of his neck and tangled themselves in his soft brown locks. Slowly our mouths moved together in perfect harmony, fireworks literally clouding my brain of any other thought. His hands graze the wet skin under my shirt causing sweet sparks of pleasure to go off all over my body. _

_Slowly that damn need for something called oxygen comes into play and we're forced to part our mouths, but our bodies stay pressed against each other…our chests so close we can feel each other's frenzied heartbeat._

"_You know," he says after a couple of moments. "I may be deaf and dumb, but you're the blind one."_

_Blink. Blink. "Excuse me?" I ask confused._

"_You never noticed that I love you, too," he says, pulling me back into him, picking me up bridal style. All I'm going to say is…I'm happy that those gods fixed up this old hotel._

Back to Bobby's couch!

I look up at him and just smile. That is my most cherished memory, and I wouldn't change it for anything. Not even to stop this Apocalypse. He looks down at me and raises his eyebrow.

"What's with the look?" he asks running a thumb over my right eyebrow causing me to involuntarily shiver. Damn angel knows all my weak points by now, I suppose. That means I'm just screwed doesn't it? And for all of you with the dirty minds, I did also mean that literally.

I shrug and nuzzle my nose into the crook of his neck, "Just remembering that night at the hotel."

"Which one?" he asks curiously, mischief filling his eyes. Well, he's not completely wrong. Hunters spend a lot of times at hotels.

"First one. Elysian Fields?" I question, knowing full well he knows what it is.

He rolls his eyes, "Oh, that one."

"Oh, now don't be like that. It did end well…very well, if you recall," I say crawling over so I'm straddling his lap.

Gabriel plants his hands on my waist and runs them up and down my sides, "Oh I remember that part, now if only I could forget the first part."

"Yeah, that was kind of bad," I agree.

He looks me dead in the eye with a look that says, really? "I will never know what – or who – possessed you to take on my brother like that, but I swear if you ever scare me like that again," his pulls me so I'm pressed tight against his body. "I'll show you exactly why it is that all the other gods fear me."

"Sure you will," I scoff, knowing full well he'd never hurt me. I turn my gaze back to him and look him straight in the eye. "I'd never force you to fight your brother."

Gabriel pulls back his body slightly, shocked at what I just said. "W-where did that come from?" he asks confused, looking all over the room for some clue to what just happened.

"That night…you said I just wanted to save you so you could help us kill Lucifer later. I never quite refuted that statement. Unlike Dean, who really doesn't think of you guys as family, I know you are and I know how hard fighting your brother can be. I promise you when it's time to finally finish this fight, what you do will be your choice. I'll back you up no matter what you choose," I tell him.

He just stares at me shocked at my declaration for a minute before a soft smile makes its way onto his gorgeous face. "You are way too good for me," he declares running one hand through my hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you know a way to…up your status," I say suggestively causing him to smirk.

His hand stops its ministrations in my hair and grip hard onto my neck, pulling my mouth roughly down to his. We quickly move into an all out make-out session, but we – sadly – don't get much farther. As Gabriel's hands begin to move my shirt up my body a scream forces us to break apart.

"What the hell!?" My big brother screams from the door way, as the other three men – Sam, Bobby, and Castiel – all stand there, mouths wide open.

Gabriel looks up at me and smiles, "Gotta go."

I nod and then a flutter means I am now sitting alone on the couch. "Did you guys get the food?" I ask while leaning back into one end couch, resting my head on my hand.

Dean's mouth opens and shuts a few times before he's finally able to get out, "You – him – together – kissing – nightmare – please?"

"Sorry, I don't speak moron can you expand?" I question with a smartass smile looking back over at him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean fumes. Yeah that intimidation tactic might have worked if only I was scared of him. Too bad I'm not.

"They were kissing," Castiel states oblivious to why Dean is asking such an obvious question.

Dean slowly turns his head over toward the angel. "I know that, Cas. What I want to know is why!"

Sitting there I grab the once forgotten beer off the table and take a couple more swigs as I let those two handle the conversation. It makes life so much easier for me. After a couple minutes of Dean, Cas, and Sam arguing, Bobby finally brings the conversation back to me.

"Idjits! If you want to know what happened shouldn't you be asking the kid who was obviously dropped on her head as a child?" he asks slapping me in the back of the head as he wheels by.

"Hey!" I say rubbing the spot he hit. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to! Now care to explain why one of the children I helped raise was about to have sex with an angel on my couch?" he asks a little angry.

"Nope."

"Sage, come on," Sam tries.

"Nothing good on television."

"Savannah!" Dean roars at me coming directly into my line of vision.

I looked him in the eye and said, "I love him."

I brace myself for the major freak out that I have every right to assume will occur. There was a slight pause then a rumble of…laughter? _What?_ I open my eyes to see Dean rolling on the floor, and Sam and Bobby covering their mouths with their hands.

"Are you all on drugs again?" I ask rolling my eyes and finishing off my beer.

They all begin to calm down slightly, but still have smiles on their faces. Dean wipes at the tears in his eyes, still chuckling, and says, "Sorry, Savvy, but can you blame us? You really expect us, your family, to believe that you fell in love with the Trickster? That douche-nozzled coward? The Hugh Hefner wannabe? The guy is one conquest away from having collected every STD on the planet, and you expect us to believe that you fell in love with him? Wouldn't it be kind of hard for him to be your bitch and his brothers' too?"

_Oh, now he is just having way too much fun with this!_ "He's not that bad, Dean. Gabriel's a good guy," I try to explain. Any of you ever tried to tell your brothers/uncle why you love a man that made their life hell for three years? Yeah…not easy.

That statement just causes him to start laughing again. Groaning in frustration I stand up and take the empty beer bottle with me. I move toward the kitchen to grab another when something outside the window catches my eye. I stop and slowly walk backwards until I'm at the window again. Bracing myself I turn and compel one eye to open.

"Oh. My. God," I force out – mostly to myself – as my hand reaches up to cover my grinning mouth. _Didn't go too far did you?_

"Savannah?" Sam asks cautiously.

A loud laugh erupts from my mouth as I stare at what I can easily assume to be Gabriel's handiwork. I point out at the window to show the boys what it is that has caused me to experience such a change of emotion. Though I don't think they will get nearly as much joy out of it as I am right now.

They move over to the window and Dean literally explodes, "My baby! Damnit all, Gabriel!"

Sam and Dean rush out the door and to the Impala, hoping they are just seeing thing. I start laughing harder as I see my big brother almost crying at the sight of his newly remodeled car.

Bobby makes his way to the door as Cas moves to stand by me. "He painted it…pink?" Cas asks confused.

My uncle stares for a few seconds and I look out at him from the corner of my eyes. He turns and looks at me, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Maybe he's not so bad."

I nod and give him a wink before he wheels himself out to try and calm Dean who is now hugging the car. One of these days I will get him to admit that it is just that, a car. Oh, come on now…it could happen!

"Why would Gabriel paint Dean's car pink?" Cas asks me still confused.

I turn completely from the window and give Castiel a small smile and pat his arm. "Your brother," I start trying to find the right words. "Has very interesting forms of payback."

"What would he have to pay Dean back for?"

"For what he said," I tell him. "And because Dean gets under Gabriel's skin about as much as Gabriel gets under Dean's."

"He heard Dean?" Castiel asks looking around the room.

I smirk. "You are going to change that car back eventually, right?" I yell into the semi-empty room.

A small flutter is heard next to me, and an arm wraps itself around my waist pulling me to that warm body I love once more. I place my hands on his chest and raise my eyebrow at him. "We'll see," he says cheekily.

He looks over and smiles at his baby brother who is still confused. "Hey, bro, you take care of my girl here, got it?" he tells him.

"That's my job," Castiel reminds him. "But where are you going?"

"Gotta find Death, remember?" he says flicking Castiel in the forehead like a normal big brother would do to his little brother. I smile at this show of affection as Cas reaches up to rub that spot on his forehead.

Castiel is about to respond to his brother when Gabriel reaches down and presses his lips to mine in a short, but passionate kiss. He pulls away far too soon causing me to groan. Gabriel smiles and runs his thumb over the cut on my shoulder once more before whispering in my ear, "I love you."

One last flutter and Castiel and I are left alone. I smile and even though he isn't physically hear I know he can hear me. "I love you, too."

Castiel tilts his head at me, "You really love him?"

"Yeah, Cas," I say before looking out at my brothers – who are still freaking out – and the pink car before looking back at my angelic brother smirking. "I really screwed us over didn't I?"


	2. Sleight of Hand

**A/N: Since so many of you were kind enough to review and ask for another chapter I decided to give you one. This kind of goes along with Hell On An Angel and really shows how Team Free Will is getting along without Parker especially Savannah. Angel is moonlightshadow1 character mentioned in Parker's story. I hope you like it and if not then I'M SORRY IT'S SO DUMB! Anyway…here we go.**

Sleight of Hand

Savannah's POV – 3 months after Reichenbach Fall

I sit on a small ledge looking out the window to the junkyard at Uncle Bobby's house absent mindedly playing with an odd deck of playing cards. Playing cards that belong to my baby niece Parker…well belonged now I guess. They have your regular numbers on them, but the symbols all mean something to the Bishop clan or any witch clan. There are things like skeleton keys, knives, scales of justice, cat's eye, witch's ruins, etc. She loves these cards, and she taught me a lot of tricks with them.

Sighing, I look over at my big brother who is sitting on the couch nursing a beer with Angel sitting next to him trying to give him some comfort. These three months have done nothing to sooth his soul and stop the aching emptiness in his chest at losing his daughter. Especially since the last thing they actually did was fight. It's sad when you think about it. Dean only got to spend about five years with his only child. Angel eases the pain somewhat, but it isn't the same. I'm afraid he's going to get too reckless on one of these many hunts he's been going on lately to find Raphael and then I'll be out two family members.

Lucifer is doing about just as well. Almost none of the guys see it, but Angel, Gabriel, and I know that there was something between him and Parker. She always seemed to be around when he was, and she always did something that was made to give him support. That is why she showed up to help me save Gabriel. The former devil seems to go from hot to cold with very little needed to set him off. Glancing over, I see him just staring at the wall in the kitchen. My eyes dart over to Angel who looks at me with guilt still shining very clear.

Angel and Parker had kind of planned that whole stop Lucifer and Michael from going to Hell thing, but she didn't know that Parker was going to perform that stunt. However, she still feels guilty and has confided in me many times that she worries people, aka Dean and her father, blame her. We don't, trust me.

So where does that leave me in this whole mess? I'm just trying to be the pillar of support to this family that finds it digging deeper and deeper into ruins. I have to keep a façade up because someone needs to be strong for them. I don't need Dean feeling more upset, Angel feeling even more guilty, or Gabriel getting even more worried about me. Gabriel…Thank you, God for creating that man. He's been so amazing. It's times like these when I get lost in these gut-wrenching thoughts about that girl who was almost like my own daughter that I couldn't imagine what life would be like if he died that day at Elysian Fields.

_Speak of the Trickster_, I think with a wry smile as an arm wraps around my shoulder and a pair of warm lips softly connect with the top of my brunette head. My hands still their actions with the cards and I turn my green eyes up to face the angel always on my shoulder. "Yes?" I ask blinking my eyes.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. We've been in here for days and if I don't do something I'm going to have to start pranking your brother. Due to the fact he is in such a lovely mood that could spiral out of control very quickly," he says with a smile while tugging on my arm.

I let out a dramatic sigh and stand up while entwining my fingers with his, "Well, I suppose I can't let him kill you; can I?" He smiles brightly while shaking his head to indicate that he would appreciate it if I didn't let that happen. Without realizing it, my left hand still holds onto the Bishop's Cards of Fate as the two of us leave the depressing air of the room behind us and move out to explore the junkyard.

"You know…some days I just feel like this is one big dream," I mutter as we make our way around Bobby's place. "Others I just think it's a never-ending nightmare."

Gabriel nods and puts a comforting arm around my shoulder. "I know, babe. I know. Some days it just feels like you were only put here to see the worst humanity has to offer, and you guys really can't catch a break. However, things will get better. I'm going to do everything in my power so you get the happiness you deserve…understand?" He whispers in my ear. Nodding, I don't have the strength to bring up that these are the moments, the ones with him, that make it feel like a dream.

After about twenty minutes, these two soldiers find a car with a hood intact enough to sit down on and rest. As I lean back in Gabriel's arms and let the sun hit my face, my hands trace the Bishop crest on the back of the cards (story picture for Hell on an Angel). Suddenly a pair of calloused fingers is tracing my own and gently slides one the cards that I have refused to let out of my grasp. Opening my eyes, I see Gabriel examining the odd card and smiling. Of course he'd know what it was. He was here before the world began, and I'm sure he's seen something like these before.

"Parker's?" he asked recognizing the crest. I only nod in response and sadly gaze down at the rest of the deck. "You know what these are, right?"

I laugh at him and give him a small kiss on the cheek before sitting up to avoid a simple kiss being turned into anything else. After receiving a baby-like pout, I answer his question. "Yes, Dean, Sam, and I found them on us many times. Each card represents a different prophecy or warning. Like the ace with the scales of justice," I say plucking the card from his hand. "Basically, it means 'remember things aren't always what they appear' since just like the scales, an ace can be high or low. On every hunt it almost became a game to find them than bet when they'd 'disappear' if that's what we could really call it."

"What do you mean?" he asked with that infamous curious smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Parker never just relied on her powers. She was a master at the concept of sleight of hand. Always slipping them somewhere then, without us ever noticing, getting them back. She even taught me though I'm nowhere near as good. Thankfully I have you to rely on for that now though." That causes a smirk to tug at the side of his mouth which leans in close to my ear.

"She always wanted to prove how good SHE was," he points out looking at me. Placing a hand on my neck he lets his thumb slowly trace up and down my pulse point which began to beat faster as he continued as his lips trace the outline of my ear. Damn him. "Wonder where she got that from?"

"Her daddy," I say looking away from the man who obviously meant to blame me. His beautiful laughing was suddenly surrounding me which made me smile. However, thoughts of Parker and Dean suddenly washed over me and made the smile drop. Naturally, my trickster noticed.

Quickly, he wrapped me up into the side of his body, and in an attempt to make me think happier thoughts said, "Tell me the story. How did Miss I-enjoy-driving-everyone-crazy-with-my-sarcastic-n ature show her family that there was just one more thing she was better at than them?"

Smiling, I look at him in thanks before beginning this classic Winchester tale. "She had been with us about a year. We were on a hunt and looking into this guy we were sure was actually a thousand year old warlock. At a restaurant, we were staking him out when he walked by us. Dean was about to go up and talk to him when Parker starts digging through this guy's wallet. She takes a picture of his I.D., gets up, and follows behind the guy before slipping it back into his **inside** jacket pocket. She wouldn't say anything the rest of the dinner – just smiled, but when we got back to the hotel…"

_**Flashback to 5 years ago**_

"_What the hell was that?" Dean asked his daughter with wide eyes as we walk back into our hotel room in Missouri. I just shake my head laughing while shoving my back on Parker's and my bed. "In the three short years your mom had you she taught you how to do magic and steal?"_

_Parker snorts and sits next to me, playing with these weird cards that my brothers and myself often find laying around whenever we're on hunts. "No, old man. Mom just gave me the tools for magic and I taught myself sleight of hand when I was at my third foster home and had to find a way to eat," she points out while looking at him with the signature Winchester smirk. My brother flinches at the mention of her horrible foster homes but shakes it off._

_Dean playfully shoves her back on the bed, "First off, what the hell is sleight of hand? Second, what are those? And third I am not that old!"_

"_You just keep telling yourself that," is all he gets in response. I can't help but fall over laughing on the bed while Sam shoves his fist in his mouth to avoid the look Dean is giving me. I just shrug while sticking my tongue out at my big brother._

"_Come on, Dean. Even I know what sleight of hand is!" I rub in his face. "You really are only good for your looks aren't you?"_

_Out of my peripheral vision I see Parker nodding her head while she lies sideways on the bed doing weird shuffling tricks with the cards. "You wanna see how it works?" She asks excitedly staring up at her father with big, happy eyes. Immediately Dean's gaze softens as he stares at his pride and joy._

_Nodding his consent she sits up and shows the deck with the numbers and symbols facing him and the back facing her. "Pick a card but not the first or last," she says and I see him pick the 4 with a cross on it. Then per her instructions he puts it back. She twirls them around in her hand a couple of times before fanning them out to Dean again. His card wasn't there. _

"_I don't see it," he says amazed looking over them again and again. _

"_Of course you don't," Parker points out. "You are looking far too closely (1). The reason magic works is because the illusionist can make a trick play out over twenty years where as the one being played is being forced to focus on what is right in front of them which results in you seeing less than you need to."_

_He just opens his mouth at her and shuts it again before narrowing his eyes. "So what can you see that I can't?" Her only response is a shrug and a smirk while shuffling the cards. Dean rolls his eyes before standing up and shrugs off his jacket before chucking it on his bed. "Whatever I'm going to take a show-" he stops. There in the center of his jacket is his card._

"_Every time we come back from a case you do that," Parker points out. "And when you are on a case involving warlocks remember: they can turn any simple path into a critical crossroads."_

_Sam suddenly pushes himself into the conversation, "Wait. That is what the cards are for? They're like tarot cards?"_

"_No, idiot, they aren't tarot cards. These are what we witches call Fate Cards. They have the crest of the family on the back and a number with a picture on the other side. Each card represents a prophecy or warning. I'm not trying to tell you the future, I'm just trying to give you a constant reminder, which you idiots need, that may help keep you alive." _

_Dean mumbles something and then yells to Sam, "Hey let's go get pie! That place had no good dessert!"_

_Sam immediately agrees and Dean goes to throw back Parker's card he sees it already gone. I smirk and tilt my head to show she got it about thirty seconds ago. "Seriously guys?" I ask. "You're pigs!"_

_They both smile and lean down to give Parker and I a kiss on the cheek before busting out the door. "Don't you feed them?" Parker asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_I try not to," I say with a smirk. "But then they just chew on the furniture. The only reason he's going is because we got a male waiter and well, he's him," I say before I catch myself. When what I said catches up with me, I cringe and look at Parker who doesn't seem bugged. "Sorry."_

"_About what?"_

"_Well, I mean that is your dad and he was supposed to be with your…" I trail off. "You know what I mean, kid."_

_She just shrugs and cocks an eyebrow. "He hasn't been with my mom in over 14 years. My mom's been dead for ten. It's not a big deal. Frankly, I'd like it better if he'd look for someone he likes instead of just someone to screw but," she just smirks as I choke on the Pepsi I just took a drink of. _

"_Don't."_

"_You say it!"_

"_I'm in my twenties. I'm allowed. I'm your aunt, and I say don't!"_

"_Fine, but can I ask a question then?" she asks with a curious look as she leans forward. God I hate that look. It usually means I'm going to end up regretting getting into this conversation._

_Warily I nod my head giving her the okay. "Is that why you are never talking to any of the guys who flirt with you when we're out? You're looking for someone to love?"_

_I blink my eyes a couple of times before taking a second to think back to all the clubs, bars, and restaurants we've been at in all the years we've been travelling. I never thought about it because unlike Dean I don't want to roll the STD dice more than necessary. "That's a nice concept, but as you've noticed with your dad and uncle it doesn't work out," I say sadly putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'd have to probably find another hunter or something supernatural and neither of those seems like the best idea."_

_Parker nods understanding what I'm saying. "Think that could change?" she asks hopefully. "Weirder things have happened."_

_I snort and smile at my niece before tackling her to the bed and tickling her. She begins laughing uncontrollably while squirming in an attempt to get me off of her. "Yeah, but for that to happen I think you and me would need some divine intervention."_

_Still laughing she pushes me off of her. She begins to go for her cards when she realizes that I used her own trick against her and jacked her cards. Parker lunges for them and I hop off the bed away from her. "Who knows," she says sitting Indian style and smiling. "Maybe we'll both fall in love with some angels."_

"_One of your magic cards tell you that?" I ask flipping through them and landing on a joker card that holds a skeleton key on it. "I like this one," I say showing it to her._

_Parker nods. "I figured you would, and no they don't. It's just that with our screwed up lives that would seem like the only not logical enough explanation that fits!"_

_Nodding my head in agreement I see headlights come in from the window. Looking out, Parker and me both see that the Impala and our boys have returned. "Come on," I say tugging on her arm. "Let's go make fun of your daddy."_

**Present Day**

I knew I was crying. I started crying the second my baby niece was bonding with her father. Furiously, I tried to rid myself of the wet traces of weakness that had fallen from my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Gabriel's rough fingers brushing away my hands. His mouth is place lightly on my hair kissing and whispering sweet words as his other hand grips tightly around my shoulder. Letting out a pathetic laugh, I lean into the perfect body of my perfect angel.

"You planned this," I accuse weakly, my red eyes attempting a glare at his for-once serious face.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I hate having to see you stand so tall while everyone else just wallows. You have feelings to, but you insist they don't matter as much as the rest of ours. They do, and if you feel you can't cry for the sake of your brothers then you can always let go around me," a soft kiss is placed on each eyelid as a smile finds its way back onto my weary face. "I love you so much, Savannah. I don't know how Lucifer does it."

"I love you, too – wait. You know? I thought I was the only one with the brains enough to see he loves her. No matter how much I'm against it," I mumble the last bit while a sneer replaces that smile and the bitterness slowly disappears only leaving a small ache in its wake.

Gabriel gives me a look, "First of all, he's not that bad…anymore. Ignoring the fact that she is Dean's and your little angel and you don't want anyone near her. Secondly, I'm not that dumb. I saw there was something going on between those two stubborn asses at Elysian Fields which reminds me…"

My guardian angel trails off before digging into his jacket. Eventually he pulls out…his wallet? I cock an eyebrow at him and he smiles. "…about that joker card," he says with that famous impish smirk that makes me shudder both in delight and worry. Gabriel pulls something out before handing it to me. "She really was almost as smart as her beautiful aunt."

Mouth falling open, I stare shocked at what stares back at me. The joker of hearts, a card that exists in no other deck besides the one I'm holding. I'm about to say something when Gabriel smiles and holds my hand in his, guiding it. "Look on the back."

Right over the Bishop Crest, Parker had written the words _Ew, ew, old people, ew!_ Closing my eyes a loud laugh erupts from my mouth as I fall back onto the car. I look up at Gabriel with an amused expression and wait for an explanation. "After I dropped you back off at Bobby's that night, I found this in my jacket pocket. At first I thought you did it because you are the only one that can fool me. Then I saw the back," he says while putting it the card back in its home. "You damn Winchesters."

"Frickin' angels," I whisper, my hands coming up and skimming over his shoulders as I sit up and lean into his back. Leaving a lingering kiss on the pulse point of his neck, I hear him sigh as one hand reaches back to grip my thigh. "A hunter and an angel. This is so weird," I mumble.

"You're telling me," He said still looking at me. Turning around, he placed both hands on my own shoulders before pushing me back down. He leaned on one strong bicep smiling at me. The other arm lingered over my head as he gently pushed his flawless lips against my own. I remembered. I remembered our first time, him laying me on the bed after Parker saved us from her own angel. God knows we will always remember Elysian Fields.

"Still dreaming?" He asked smiling as he references my comment from earlier. I reached my right hand out and gently stroked his firm chest and neck.

"Think so," I murmured. He laughed and slowly pulls himself off the car standing up.

"Come here." He said pulling me up from the front of the car. His fingers ran through my hair and he smiled at me. The small gold flecks in his eyes shimmering brighter as they stare directly into my own pure green.

"If you were dreaming would you feel this?" He whispered kissing my neck. I inhaled sharply as his gentle lips grazed my skin. He chuckled kissing my throat and moving up to my chin then lips. He pulled me closer to him as he kissed me. I exhaled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dreaming?" He whispered between kisses.

"Must be." I smiled. He laughed and kissed me harder. I squealed as he lifted me up into his arms.

"You she-devil," He whispered. Gabriel was about to kiss me again when something seemed to come to mind. Checking his watch, he lets out a long, frustrated groan. "Crap. Your siblings and my niece are leaving for a hunt. I think we were supposed to see them off or something," he scratched his head trying to remember anything that didn't have to do with what his pants were telling him at this exact moment. I then here him mumble something to the effect of 'I was looking forward to where this was going.'

"Oh well," I whispered teasingly at him and brushed passed him making my way to Bobby's allowing the sway of my hips to be a little more noticeable.

Suddenly, I hear a flutter of wings and immediately take off running through the junkyard. Laughing, I throw my head back letting my long brown hair trail behind me. Attempting to outrun a celestial being is not an easy thing, thus before long I find myself being tackled to the ground. Two hands make their way to my sides causing a fit of uncontrollable laughter to emerge. I try to squirm away, but the powerful archangel above me will have none of it.

Eventually, I can take no more and yell, "Alright, fine! Uncle!"

A proud smirk makes its way onto that handsome face and I make a mental note to get him back for that later. Gabriel jumps back and extends his hand to me which I begrudgingly take. I attempt to wipe off all the dirt that got on my clothes but to no avail. As we continue on our way to Supernatural Headquarters I point at him accusingly and say, "You can be the one to explain this to my brothers!" He just laughs.

When we do eventually, after several more sarcastic comments, playful shoving matches, and sweet kisses, make it back to Bobby's, the guys and Angel are about to take off. Dean sees us walk up and rolls his eyes. "Thought you two would be too busy to see us off," he says a little disgusted at the thought of what his baby sister and her angel boyfriend may or may not have been doing amongst the cars.

"Oh, we were. Your sister is just a tease," he says pointedly at me as his shoulder grazes Dean when he walks past. Dean turns to glare at his less-than-favorite archangel before I grab his hand that was itching for the angel blade he carries.

My big brother turns to look at me before sighing. "Lucifer and Michael have gone to talk to one of their brothers who says he might now the general location of one of their swords. Maybe even something about Raphael's plans. You two are going to be alone. Shut up, Gabriel I really do not want to hear what sick comment you have to say about my sister," he says pointing a finger at the cocky archangel. "Because frankly I already want to kill you."

Angel walks over and shushes him with a light hand to the shoulder. He turns and gives me a hug, but before he lets go completely I slide something into his hand. Pulling back, he tilts his head slightly before looking down. There in his hand is the Crossroads 4 card from the Bishop deck. He looks back up at me shocked before I just shrug, my eyes downcast.

"I didn't just want to slip it into your jacket or suitcase or something. That…would just be cruel," I whisper before going to stand next to Gabriel. Quickly, I'm pulled back into one more fierce hug by my older brother.

He whispers in my ear, "I miss her, too. I still wake up thinking she's not really dead, having these dreams where she talks to me. I only had her for five years, Savannah. I couldn't protect her for the first 12 of her life when she was left a-alone with one worse foster family after another, and I-I didn't get better. This feeling…this emptiness…will it ever go away?"

His pleas and breaking voice only contribute to further breaking my heart. However, I pull back and look him in the eye. "It'll ever only really go away if we stop thinking about her. That doesn't mean it can't get more bearable," I tell him sincerely, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Dean nods before quickly composing himself, only wanting me to see that weakness right now. "Let Angel take care of you," I whisper. "For I swear, if you die I'll bring you back to life then kill you myself, and that won't be pretty."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies with a sarcastic salute. "Both you and Gabriel watch out, too. Raphael already showed he's not really above anything."

Nodding my consent, I make my way over to Gabriel's side. Those three wave their goodbyes as they drive off out into the world that for some reason we still attempt to save. Looking up at Gabriel, I convey my want for a little more time of peace to him with my eyes. He wraps his arm around my shoulder before leading me back into that house which we needed to escape from a mere hour beforehand. As he goes into the kitchen to grab something to eat, I sit on the couch to think over our situation once more.

I bury my face in my hands as I let my brother's broken face melt into my mind. I don't know how long our conversation replayed in my head before I felt strong arms take me into a comforting embrace. His hand soothingly strokes my hair as he whispered words of comfort in my ear. Never was there a safer place for me than Gabriel's arms. Arms that I am lucky enough to have wrap me in love every night.

I had calmed down by taking a couple of deep breaths. It was then that I noticed it. It was his scent. It was very masculine and a scent that I had become intimately familiar with. It was all his.

"Gabriel, you can let go now," my voice was shaky and not very strong at all.

"I can't." he whispered in my ear. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you to this pain or worse to Raphael," he tightened his embrace around me.

"You'll never lose me, Gabriel," I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him back. Realizing he was taking my words in a far more serious light than was originally planned.

"How can I possibly know that? I already almost lost you once to my brother. Am I going to have to go through what Lucifer is now? I can't help but worry everyday that Raphael is going to use you as recompense for Zachariah. Maybe he'll do something to your brothers, anything that will make me lose the woman I already love so much," I just stare at him with surprised eyes.

His arms loosened and he looked me straight in the eyes. "If you can give me one reason, one honest reason why I should feel secure in letting you go, I will. Only if you can promise I'll never regret this decision." Sadness filled his voice as he gently touched my face with the pad of his thumb.

I thought of pointing out that I'm a big girl who has killed big scary monsters all my life, but the argument just wasn't there. Parker was strong too, and obviously she could never tell her angel love that he could let her go and she'd always come back. I tried to point out that I could easily lose him to. I couldn't come up with an answer. I just couldn't.

"I can't," I softly whispered as tears formed again. I broke away from his eyes, fearing that if I looked at them any longer I might lose myself.

Both of his hands gently cupped my face as the pad of his thumb caressed my cheek. I looked at his lips and how soft they looked how it always feels like I'm in Heaven when I kiss them. Before I knew it, he was slowly drawing closer, his lips mere millimeters from mine. I could feel his soft breath on my face. With just the slightest hesitation, he brushed his lips across mine with a feather light touch. I drew a shaky breath craving more than just his light peck.

He pulled away for the slightest moment before pressing more deeply. It was deeper than the last, but it was still so impossible soft and gentle. He was trying to show me all he could never say. We both knew that I would hunt again, and we both knew that I'd fight Raphael. He would never even try to stop me because he loves me as much as I love him. Gabriel was purely asking me to never be Parker and die for him. He was begging me to never make that decision for him and remove my love from him. All he wanted right now is this moment.

His fingers tangled in my hair drawing me closer to his body. I felt nothing but the movements of our mouths and my heart pounding against his. His kisses became pure air as our mouths softly meshed and moved together in sync. Somehow, my fingers found their way up to his tousled hair and wound themselves in it. Like always, it is soft and silky.

I broke away from his diving kisses for air that was much needed, but apparently only on my part. For as his lips leave mine and they begin to travel down my neck. Everywhere he touched left a trail of blazing fire in its wake. Scorching kisses were placed in the crook of my neck before he gently took the skin and nibbled on it.

Moans and little sighs of pleasure escaped my lips as he continued his slow and sensuous torture. He is more than anything I could have ever prayed for. His hands roaming, exploring my clothed figure cause me to feel more exposed than ever. I felt him reach my shoulders and start to push off my infamous black leather jacket. I let it slip from my arms and fall to the floor. I wasn't going to stop him like I did back in the junkyard. No, the time for teasing him as long since passed. I wanted this more than I'd ever admit to him. More than I'd ever let him know.

Suddenly all of his slow attentions stopped. My eyes flashed open and saw the naked desire in his exquisite hazel eyes. Gently taking my wrist, he began to pull me down the hallway, up the stairs, to the room at the end. Our room.

**Next Morning – 6:00 a.m.**

"_Have you ever been caught in a sea of despair and your moment of truth is the day that you say I'm not scared? Put your hands in the air if you…"_ My phone's ringtone blares from the bedside table.

Grumbling curses and death threats, I look at the caller I.D. before turning to Gabriel who is rubbing his eyes. "Why the hell is my brother calling me at six?" I ask annoyed. He just shakes his head, his hazel eyes exhibiting a very similar look.

"He wants to die," he mutters before flopping back down. Giving a nod of agreement, I press the green answer button.

Before giving him a chance to say anything I bluntly point out, "I hate you."

"Get over it. I thought you said you weren't going to slip a card into my duffel, Savannah. Wasn't that why you gave the one to me in the driveway or are you just attempting to be funny like your little doormat?" he asked clearly upset. _What other card?_

Gabriel attempts a grab for the phone, but I smack his hand away and point my finger. This gives the clear impression of an owner reprimanding their dog. "Dean, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't put another card anywhere on you," I say with complete honesty. I look over at Gabriel and just shrug my shoulder.

"Yeah? Well, I'm looking at a Queen card with a golden sword on it. And guess what? The Bishop Crest is staring back at me pretty mockingly with some weird words on it. How can you explain that?" he asks. I can hear Angel attempting to calm him down.

I tell him to wait a second as I bolt off the bed and over to my dresser. Quickly, I begin flipping through the deck to find the only card that looks like that. Eventually, my hand stills, and I make my way back to my phone.

"Well, I hate to break it to you big brother, but I'm looking at that same exact card. There's only one in a deck, so someone must be screwing with you and it's not any of us. I promise!" My voice betrays urgency as I try to make him understand that I have no more of an idea what the hell is happening here than he does. "What does it say?"

There is a couple moments of pause as Dean relays the message to the others. "The Gleam on icy fallow and faded forest, drew to the valley named of the shadow. And slowly moving again to a melody, yearningly tender fell on the shadow, no longer a shadow. But clothed with The Gleam," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shaking my head, I tell him, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. It could be Raphael screwing with you for all you know, so do NOT go where I think you're going. Hey, I'm up now and need coffee. Let me talk to Michael and Lucifer who I think are home. We'll come up with some answers."

After a quick goodbye, I put the phone down before looking at Gabriel who is staring at me having heard the whole conversation. Shrugging my shoulders, I just mutter, "Here's a new unexpected twist."

His gaze never leaves mine as he gets up and makes his way over to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he embraces me for a few moments as his hands glide up and down my back. "How serious were you about getting that coffee?" he asks in a teasing manner before that hand slips a little lower.

Laughing, I step back and smack his arm. "Gabe, come one! Your brothers are here!" I whisper, embarrassed.

"So? Darling, I'm pretty sure they already know what we do up here," he jokes. I just shake my head and walk away. Throwing on shorts and a tank top, I look back to see Gabriel just wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

Walking out the door, I call back, "You are impossible."

"I try, sweetheart!"

Both of us make our way into the kitchen to find Michael and Lucifer sitting around discussing the news they received about Raphael. Immediately, I start filling the coffee pot up with water. Getting woken up at six in the fricking morning does not make me a very nice person. Coffee helps sooth the soul.

Lucifer chuckles at my unhappy appearance. "Finally awake, huh? You know you wouldn't be so tired if you and my brother…" he continues laughing as he ducks a flying spoon that I sent his way. He raises his eyebrow in a really fashion. I just shrug. "I think your hyper enough, Miss Winchester. Do you really need any outside interference?" he continues mocking me motioning over at the coffee pot.

"Dude," Gabriel talks before I get the chance. "Coffee makes her happy. When she's happy, the whole world is happy. When she's not, the whole world is deadwood. So zip it!"

"I didn't even think you'd be up for a couple of hours," Michael's relaxing voice is much more appreciated at this exact moment over the bickering of his younger siblings.

My hand hesitates over the cabinet holding the coffee grounds before I turn to look at Gabriel. He nods saying we should go ahead and tell them. The older archangels just look confused. Quickly, I relay the story of what just went down a couple of minutes ago. Michael looks awestruck, Lucifer looks pissed.

As the diving brothers discuss, some in a more angry fashion than others, what this could mean. I go about finishing the coffee. I pop the lid and let the smell envelope the room as Lucifer says, "Raphael may be my brother, but so help me Father if he is going to do these things I'm going to turn his ugly ass into a human voodoo doll, leaving Meg and Crowley in charge of the work." _At least he recognizes that those two are a rather sadistic duo_

"It's a broken up quote from a poem by Lord Alfred Tennyson. Merlin and the Gleam I believe," Michael responds. "He was quite famous for his poems on Arthurian legend, especially Excalibur. Some think it was meant to model this weapon we know as the Savior's sword," Michael trails off as he Gabriel and Lucifer all seem to know what that he is talking about. Although, they don't seem too thrilled with whatever it is. _Great, someone is using Magical poetry to continue the mental screwing_ I think rolling my eyes before going to fill up the filter.

The next thing any of the archangels know a crash is heard as the container falls from my hands and spills out everywhere. "Savannah!" Gabriel exclaims rushing over to my side. My hands still in the air and body frozen, I can hardly hear him. Breathing becomes increasingly hard. Every breath is coming and going erratically and I begin to feel light-headed.

Gabriel turns me to look at him. When he notices I'm not moving my head, he gently grips my chin, forcing my eyes to gaze into his. "What's wrong?" he whispers, staring worriedly at me. Unable to say anything, I just point my finger at the fallen coffee can.

Lucifer kneels to pick it up. When he looks instead, his eyes go wide. Reaching in with the opposite hand, he pulls out a playing card. On one side is a Q with a golden sword while the other has a familiar crest printed on it. However, that is not all it has. Someone, in a blood red marker, has written words.

"Call your companions, launch your vessel, and crowd your canvas. And, ere it vanishes over the margin; after it, follow it, Follow the Gleam," Lucifer finishes reading the back.

Gabriel's arm tightens around my waist and I tighten the grasp I have on his t-shirt. Looking at the three angelic faces in the room, I know we are all thinking the same thing.

Mysterious cards appearing out of nowhere, angels and demons working together, a mysterious poem about a mystical sword, and a heavenly civil war. _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

**Outside Bobby's – Unknown POV**

"You know this is almost cruel, right?" an accent that consisted of fifteen other accents being mixed together sounded on my right.

Cat eyes glare up at my mentor for the long months to come. "Shut up. I have to tell them to move their asses to get the swords somehow. Unless you'll let me walk in there and do that, this is the best way to get it done," I sarcastically drawl, leaning against one of the cars. "Too bad their dumb. They still won't get it."

My companion snorts before nodding at me, signaling that we better high-tail out of here. I look back at Savannah for a few moments. Soon she feels my strong gaze on her back, but as she turns we both disappear in shadows.

**Back Inside to Savannah's POV**

I run up to the window and look out for the presence I know was there. _Who the hell is watching us?_ I want to scream. It feels like we're being messed with while at the same time…this presence doesn't feel hostile.

A warm hand on my shoulder causes me to jerk and grab the wrist. Gabriel grabs my own wrist with his other hand to stop me. I'm about to ride his ass hard for scaring me when he knows that someone or something was here. He always knows these things. My angel love just shakes his head and pulls my wrist back up the stairs with me following warily behind him.

As soon as our door shuts, I find myself trapped against the wood with strong arms on either side of my head. "Forget it," he murmured, control over his emotions waning as I tilt my head to meet his gaze. "They weren't dangerous. Maybe this is a good sign instead of a bad one. Either way, I had you happy last night. Looks like we're going to have to get back to that." His voice is so low and seductive. Trust me, I am not arguing this time.

Her lips were suddenly so close, my eyes filled with a want so fierce that he could no longer deny me or himself. He slowly leaned in, kissing my already bruised lips softly, almost afraid that if he kissed me harder, I'd finally fall apart. His lips brushed repeatedly against mine, so gentle and agonizingly chaste to the point that I thought I'd burst with need.

Crushing my lips to his, I take his lower lip and tease it mercilessly until a throaty moan suddenly filled the air. My hands slid up the smooth muscles of his back, dancing along each curve and dip, memorizing each distinct aspect that made him my perfect archangel. My Gabriel.

_**1. line from Now You See Me. Great movie, Jack is my new baby!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
